Kiera Jones-Rey's 11th Birthday Party
Transcript Invitations invitations look like Royal scrolls The invitation reads, "RSVP to Michelle at 782-444-3776 on or before June 12. Dress code: come dressed as your favorite Disney Character! P.S., if you have any kind of food or makeup allergy, please let me know and send an allergy list along with the RSVP card. I hope to see you soon." Calls and RSVPing Michelle: Hello, this is she. You got the invitation. Will you be attending? The Day of the Birthday Party is Having A Disneyland Paris Themed Party Paris BGM Playing in the Background see Kiera wearing Minnie Mouse Vest Top with Pink Sparkly Skirt and Disneyland Minnie Mouse Ears with a Pink Bow The Buffet There's Mickey Mouse Shaped Pizzas,Galaxy Popcorn,Groot Burgers, Princess Tea Party Sandwiches, Mickey Mouse Caramel Apples, Cowboy BBQ Chicken Sandwiches, Space Themed Biscuits, S'mores, Big Bowl of Candy Floss, Fairy Wands Skewers, Fantasyland Berry Mix, Disney Cupcakes, Mickey Mouse Shaped Oreos,Car Wheels Doughnuts and a Disney Birthday cake with Figures of Minnie Mouse, Rapunzel, Mickey Mouse, Anna and Elsa on the Top The Drinks Table We see Different Types of Drinks like Evil Queen's Apple Juice, Goofy's Mint Milk, Frozen Blue Milk, Rapunzel's Sunny Orange Juice, Minnie Mouse Strawberry Punch, Dark Side Red Rasberry Slush, Light Side Blueberry Slush, Daisy Duck's Blackcurrant Juice, Melted Snow Water See Disney Shopper bag and Gift Bags such as Disney Princess on the other Table Kiera:I Wish I was in Disneyland Paris Michael:Me too is wearing a Mickey Mouse Shirt with Pair of Mickey Mouse Ears Dressed up as Elsa,With White Sparkly Shoes, Josie Dressed up as Rapunzel with Purple Ballet Shoes and Reya Dressed up as Belle with Golden Sparkly Shoes and Vivian Dressed up as Anna with Black Boots Wearing a Minnie Mouse Shirt with Red and White Polka Dot Skirt and Pair of Minnie Mouse Ears with a Red and White Polka Dot Bow Wearing a Mickey Mouse Shirt with Black Jeans and Pair of Mickey Mouse Ears see Make Your Own Autograph Book Station with 12 Blank Autograph Book with Different Disney Stickers Michelle:I Got the Chips at Ready See Homemade Pretend Disney Magic Bands and the sign said "Take One" the Princess Make over Station There's Glitter Hairspray, Eye Shadows, Lip Gloss and nail polish Then in Goofy's Silly Photo Booth Theres Mickey and Minnie Mouse Ears,Mickey Mouse Gloves,Funny Glasses,Feather Boa in the Box The Party Begins Friends from School and Dance Club come to the Party Dressed up in their Disney Shirts, Disney Costumes with Disney Accessories see Disney Princess Bouncy Castle Michelle: We got Elsa and Rapunzel Coming In Ben Wears Mickey Mouse Shirt holding Disney Princess Gift Bag 5 Year old Niece Sarah Dressed up as Sofia The First Michelle:Its Time For Kiera to Open her Presents opens her First Present of Janie Kiera:Cool Merida Light up wand since shes my Favorite Princess Michelle:That Goes with Your Merida Dress that Your Nan made you Opens her Next Present of Billie Kiera:Wow Frozen Shower gel and some Necklaces...Rebel Girl gift box... Opens her Next Present of Jan Kiera:Wow IPad and New IPad Case with Minnie Mouse on it Opens Her Next Present from Vanessa Kiera:Wow Candyland Disney Princess Edition ive asked for it about a year now Opens Her Next Present of Sarah Kiera:Wow Rapunzel Doll she looks awesome ive waited one year for this and Gift Card to Claire's Accessories and Symths Toy Store Friends Mother:I Got More Blank Autograph Books Michelle:Thanks, Jenna. You are truly a lifesaver. Opens a Present from Dawn to Reveal Songbird Serenade Plush Kiera:Wow I always wanted her for a long time she looks awesome! Thank you so much, Dawn. Julia Gives Kiera a Sofia the First Shopper Bag Kiera:Wow some Rubbers, Periods Zits and Other Bits book, What's Happening to my body: a book for girls, Moana on DVD, a subscription to Girls' World magazine, Jelly Tots,Ariel Pop Vinyl,DC Superhero Girls Harley Quinn and Wonder Woman Action Figure and some Frozen Badges and Minecraft for the Xbox One, Thanks Aunt Julia Aunt Julie:You're Welcome Opens a Next Present from Uncle Robert Kiera: Wow Disney Princess Music Box which is AWESOME! There is something else...a Birthstone wishing ball, my own personalized wallet, scientific explorer spa science kit, and my very own diary! Dolly Brings some Extra Disney Cupcakes Kiera:Wow Minnie Mouse Photo Album I always wanted that for years and I love it Michelle:This is for you from Michael Opens the Present from Michael Kiera:Wow Princess Top Trumps Michelle:This is from Amy Opens the Present Kiera:Minnie Mouse Slippers Michelle: Here is one from Josie Opens the Present Kiera:Wow Trolls Happy Tin! OMG! I have waited for one of these! Opens the Present Michelle: Here is one from Reya! Kiera:Wow Princess Leia Plush,She's so cute Michelle:And this is from Vivian Opens her Present Kiera: Wow, Make Your Kid a Money Genius book, Name a Star gift box, happy birthday cookie cake, letters to my future self, and a Frozen Coloring Book! OMG, thank you Vivian! pauses in front of Keira with a solemn and sad-looking face, as she comes with something in her hand Michelle: Keira...your great-grandmother meant to give you this on your eleventh birthday before she passed away. It belonged to her and decided to pass it on to you. (She shows her an antique sterling silver heart-shaped pendant necklace) Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts